A Happy Birthday Indeed!
by Iris Conlon
Summary: FINISHED! For Dice's 17th Birthday! Written for Rainbow Bridge Lodging House. Iris and Ractrack give Dice a surprise party and Race's gift is best of all!


**A/N: Everythign in this chapter belongs to myself and Dice, however Racetrack and Spot belong to Disney. **

**Happy 17th birthday Dice, I hope this brings a smile to your face!**

~*A happy birthday indeed!*~

The snow lightly flew across the sky as a lone girl walked through the almost isolated streets. Shivering slightly, she walked over to the falls, watching as the ice twinkled through the moonlight. Breathing in slowly, she closed her eyes listening to the very faint sound of rushing water as the world moved around her. The wind picked up and carried a happy tune, someone was whistling. She turned around and tried to look around in the blanket of fog seeing nothing. She turned back towards the falls looking over the depth of the escarpment and sighed again. 'I can't believe they forgot!' she thought to herself as the wind carried the whistle, louder this time. She turned around and ever so slowly a tiny silhouette came into view. 

"Dice! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Sorry I couldn't say this sooner, but Happy 17th birthday!" Dice thanked then embraced her friend.

"I thought everyone forgot!" she admitted.

"Me? Naw! Your's is the only birthday I have imprinted on my brain!" Iris laughed along with her best friend Dice. "Now come on! I still have to buy you your birthday gift! Say, some hot chocolate? On me?" Dice nodded and they walked alone talking about this and that.

"So, did Race say anything?" Iris asked.

"No, I don't think he remembered. He doesn't even remember his own birthday, why should he remember mine?" Dice asked as they neared the door to the Whirlpool café.

"Because…" Iris laughed then opened the door for Dice.

"SURPRISE!" Every newsie from the Rainbow Bridge Lodging house along with every friend of the two RBLH leaders was packed into the tiny café.

"He was running around frantically trying to get this party perfect along side with me." Iris pointed to a corner where Racetrack was sleeping, his cigar still in his mouth. Dice made her way giggling and chatting with everyone trying to get to Racetrack without success. Finally ten minutes later, Racetrack still fast asleep, Iris grabbed Dice by the arm calling a few apologies over her shoulder then lead Dice to her boyfriend.

"Thanks!" said Dice. Iris just nodded then wandered around to where Spot was and sat on his lap.

"Spot where's my doughnut?" Iris could be heard over the chatter of the café from where Dice was trying to wake Racetrack. 

"Race? Race wake up!" Dice prodded Racetrack in the ribs with her finger with no success. She then got an idea. She took pinched Racetrack hard on the nose stopping his air supply waking him instantly. "Hi baby!" Dice said sitting on his lap taking the cigar out of his mouth and placing it in the ash try beside them. 

"Hi sweet face. Happy birthday!" Race gave her a quick kiss then whispered in her ear. She nodded and the two of them left the café without anyone noticing. 

Nearing the end of the party, Iris ran around frantically screaming for Dice through the café, asking everyone for her whereabouts. Iris climbed onto the counter trying to get a better view however her small frame still couldn't see through the crowd. She pulled Spot next to her and he too had no luck finding her either. Iris decided that it best to say a short speech then go on home to give Dice her gift.

"Everyone, we seem to have lost the birthday girl and I believe her accomplice is her boyfriend. So everyone have as much cake as you like and thanks for coming!" She thanked the owner and then left with Spot.

When the two arrived at the Lodging house, they entered, shed their coats in the laundry room and took off their shoes as well before ascending the stairs. Coming to the first door in the hall, Spot lead Iris into the room after noticing two clumps on Racetracks bed. Upon further inspection, it was, indeed, Racetrack and Dice curled up together in a loving embrace. Iris noted a ring on Dice's left hand and pointed it out to Spot who was changing into his sleepwear. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered as she leaned against his chest,

"So they're going to get hitched, huh?"

"I guess so!" Iris said lightly, then playfully pushed Spot out the door. Before she closed it the glanced back at the couple. "A happy birthday indeed!"

**I love you babe, have a great one!**

**-Iris**


End file.
